The invention concerns an appliance with a vessel, an applicator and a rinsing mixture. The appliance is utilized for rinsing nasal cavities and paranasal sinuses. This appliance, the application of the appliance and the procedure for rinsing nasal cavities and paranasal sinuses are defined by the claims.
Known appliances for the introduction of liquids into nasal cavities operate with overpressure. A liquid is squeezed out of a vessel by overpressure and this liquid is spray-injected into nasal cavities. Hereby, as a rule small volumes of liquid are sprayed into the nasal cavities drop by drop.
A first disadvantage consists in the fact, that hereby an unpleasant overpressure in the head builds up, which is unpleasant for the user. A further disadvantages lies in the uncontrolled spray-injecting itself; because, for example, it leads to an undesirable penetration of the liquid into the pharyngeal cavity.
In addition, such appliances are available on the market mainly in small portions, as sealed disposable vessels, etc., and lead to waste.
The invention presented here has an object, which cannot be solved by known appliances. The appliance has the objective of an appliance for rinsing the nasal cavities as well as the paranasal sinuses such as maxillary sinuses and frontal sinuses. The rinsing is to be carried out with significantly greater volumes of liquid that the spray-injection with known devices. The rinsing is to take place in a controlled manner, in particular no water shall penetrate into the pharyngeal cavity in an uncontrolled manner.
This object is solved by the invention in accordance with the claims.
The invention exploits a surprising effect. If one inclines ones head to the side, approximately in such a way, that the two nasal apertures (nostrils) are situated on different height contours to one another and so that the upper one of the nasal apertures is approximately on the same height contour with the maxillaryxe2x80x94and frontal sinuses, then opens ones mouth to equalize the pressure and pours a rinsing mixture into a first, upper nostril, then it flows through the maxillary sinuses and frontal sinuses to the further, lower nostril and out from it.
By the controlled posture (head inclined to one side), therefore a controlled flow of a rinsing mixture through nasal cavities and paranasal sinuses is made possible. Made possible in particular is a continuous rinsing of the maxillary sinuses and frontal sinuses in an open circuit. The rinsing takes place without overpressure. The flow of the rinsing mixture is adjusted by the controlled posture of the head (flow through a first upper nostril through the paranasal sinuses to a further lower nostril) and through the height contour of the rinsing mixture level in an appliance utilized for this. (The level of the rinsing mixture of the appliance is on the height contour of the paranasal sinuses). With this method of rinsing, no rinsing mixture undesirably penetrates into the pharyngeal cavity. The flowing of the rinsing mixture takes place solely on the basis of gravity. The rinsing is carried out with larger volumes of rinsing mixture and therefore makes possible a continuous cleaning of the nasal cavities and paranasal sinuses in a flow of rinsing mixture. The rinsing can be carried out without any medical knowledge by anybody, it is a cosmetic application, similar to the cleaning of teeth by means of a toothbrush
Foreseen for this rinsing, as stated, is an appliance. The appliance for rinsing consists of a vessel for containing the rinsing mixture and for letting it flow out without overpressure. The rinsing mixture is, for example, a saline solution. The saline solution can be prepared in the vessel, to do this, salt can be dosed into the vessel of the appliance from an (external) storage container and dosed with water: The appliance furthermore has an applicator with an applicator aperture for introducing the rinsing mixture into a nostril. Applicator and vessel are joined together. To be precise, the applicator and the vessel are arranged at an oblique angle to one another, in such a manner, that a rinsing mixture level in the vessel is on the height contour of the applicator aperture. If one applies the appliance with the applicator aperture to a first, upper nostril and brings the rinsing mixture level to the median height contour of the paranasal sinuses (maxillary sinuses and frontal sinuses), then the rinsing mixture flows through the applicator aperture into this upper nostril from it into a first, upper nasal cavity, through a first, upper maxillary sinus adjoining the nasal cavity, from there into an adjoining first, upper frontal sinus, through this upper frontal sinus into an adjoining, lower frontal sinus and from this into an adjoining further, lower maxilary sinus, through this lower maxillary sinus into an adjoining further, lower nasal cavity and from the lower nasal cavity out through the following further, lower nostril. In doing so, it is presumed, that a pressure equalization takes place in the head as a result of the rinsing mixture flowing in by opening the mouth and that in the appliance a pressure equalization takes place because of the rinsing mixture flowing out, for example through an opening for venting the vessel. This procedure for the rinsing of nasal cavities and paranasal sinuses takes place by the application of the appliance in accordance with the invention.